Chapter 321
Laxus vs. Jura is the 321st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Laxus and Jura continue their battle. Meanwhile, the Rescue Team continues their fight against the forces of Fiore and Erza, struggling against Minerva, activates her Second Origin. As Mavis revels in the youth of the guild, Gray and Juvia start working towards their victory and Laxus finally manages to overcome Jura. Summary While still lying on the floor and watching Minerva and Erza's fight, Millianna feels an odd cat-like figure laying on her back, but is unsure as to whether it is real, or simply her imagination. The fight between Laxus and Jura continues. Much to the surprise of the spectators, Laxus lands a blow on Jura and sends him reeling. Jura retaliates with a spell, followed by Laxus attacking with Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd, which Jura blocks. The two Mages trade blows and both prove to be resilient fighters, with the audience commenting on their abilities. Mavis notes the look on Makarov's face, one indicating that he didn't expect such strength from Laxus. Mavis comments on the impressiveness of the young Mages while the fight continues. Laxus and Jura express respect for one another's skills, with the former borrowing Natsu's line for battle and the latter stating they should keep going. At the same time, Natsu and the rest of the rescue team continue their battle against the Fiore Army, which has since teamed up with the Garou Knights. Meanwhile, Erza's injured leg puts her at a disadvantage in her battle against Minerva. However, Erza refuses to give up against the Sabertooth Mage, stating she made a mistake by angering Fairy Tail. Minerva comments on her Magic giving her the advantage over her opponent, however, Erza sees through it and delivers a blow. Angry, Erza activates her Second Origin, much to the surprise of the spectators and Requips to a new armor. Elsewhere, Gray and Juvia sustain heavy injuries in their battle against Lyon and Sherria. As Lyon apologizes to Juvia, Sherria tells him to finish them off. Gray tells Juvia that the weak spot of their opponents is their teamwork and tells her they can do better. Taking her hand, Gray tells her they will use their full Magic, which she happily agrees to. Meanwhile, Mavis comments on the beauty of youth while watching the battles. In his, Laxus activates a new technique; Roaring Thunder, a powerful blow which he uses on Jura, knocking the Wizard Saint out of battle as he admits defeat, much to the joy of Laxus' comrades. With that, Laxus earns 5 points for Team Fairy Tail. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Laxus Dreyar vs. Orga Nanagear vs. Jura Neekis (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Rescue Team vs. Fiore Forces *Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland *Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Lyon Vastia & Sherria Blendy Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * * ** ** * ** |Teritorī}} ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used * * *Lightning Body * * |Narumikazuchi}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Navigation